Fleurs de les Secrète Lune
by justanotherladycasanova
Summary: Hermione has a secret she’s been keeping from everyone. The first part of the secret is that she’s not a mudblood nor is her name Hermione Granger. The second, I cannot tell you. But what if her secret is revealed to all of Hogwarts? DxH, BxG, RxP, HxOC.
1. Chapter One: Secrets So Deep

Disclaimer- Sometimes I like to dream that I'm J.K Rowling and that I own Harry Potter.

Note from the authoress: Yes I am a girl, surprised? Yeah I didn't think so. Anyway, this story has violence, harsh name-calling, some explicit sexual scenes, and traces adultery and polygamy is found in this story. If your parents **do not **allow you to read any stories with these things involved, I strongly ask you to leave because I am broke and can't afford to be sued. If I am sued, then I will use this as evidence. Now that this is over, LET'S GO EAT PIE!

Summary: Hermione has a secret she's been keeping from everyone. The first part of the secret is that she's not a mudblood nor is her name Hermione Granger. The second, I cannot tell you. But what if her secret is revealed to all of Hogwarts? What is she going to do?

Fleurs de les Secrète Lune

By: Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter One: Secrets so deep…

Someone's POV

Secrets should be kept as they are. They should be hidden from the world until time rightfully reveals them for the whole world to see. There are secret relationships, marriages, rooms, meetings, people, and etc. Secrets could be anything as long as it's hidden.

Let's talk about secret marriages.

First, let's look at the positive side: My father and mother were married secretly since their families' did not approve of them.

Let's try the negative side: My mother was overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant with me. And so was my father's _other_ wife. Oh yes, he had married once more about two months after he impregnated my mother. Their kid was at two months younger than I was. I was born September 19, 1979. Their daughter was born November 16. 1979. I was named Isabella Desiree Lé Trix-Gingham, the last name of my father. My half-sister was named Katerina Inocencia Flor de Luna-Gingham, her last name given under fathers as well. After, he divorced both of our mothers and finally the two realized what was going on, they had both been tricked by Sir Henry Gingham. The two women have never contacted each other before, and it was up to Katerina and I to accompany each other.

Few years later, our mothers were both killed by Lord Voldemort. After the murder, the two of us drifted apart, so apart that I hadn't thought about her since her leave to Spain, back to her grandmother. I stayed here, in London with my aunt. She knew that my father was no good from the start and wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Oh yes, Aunt Jacqueline is definitely comical. She would often confuse the sugar with salt and accidentally would put it in her tea and there was this one time she drank salt with water in it and complained that it tasted like tears.

I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was eleven and was overjoyed. I knew that the Gingham family was royalty and I did not want any drama so I simply changed my identity to a muggle.

That decision was the worst mistake I've made in my life.

During those six years of Hogwarts, I was constantly bullied for being something I'm not. This is really ironic because sometimes you have to change yourself to be liked, so that was different. There is this rude boy, Draco Malfoy. Ugh! He makes my blood boil! He constantly teases, degrades me, and sometimes I have the urge to slap him and tell him who I really was! Merlin, I wish he just wasn't so hot.

I guess, the positive side of Hogwarts is that I've made two great friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, I'm also great friends with Ron's sister, Ginny. Over the time, I think Ron fancies me. I've gained a certain crush on Harry for some part of the year but I've come off it.

And--

"HERMIONE!" I nearly fell off the bed.

I looked up and saw a very aggravated Ginny.

All I'm thinking right now was, 'Oh Shit'.

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know. I suck bad. It's my first time to write that's why! I'm real sorry. I NEED constructive criticism so I could learn. Thanks, bye! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Third Sister

Disclaimer- Oh I wish I was an Oscar Meyer wiener… Oh hold on, wrong wish. I wish I was J.K Rowling.

Note from authoress: Yes. I'd like to say many thanks to my reviewers. Especially to -0Crimson-Pearl0- for the constructive criticism, hopefully I get more of this and none of flamers. I'd also like to say that, I am a calm kind of person. I will accept any kind of comment, even the flames. Not because flames make me laugh, they make me feel like I should definitely change something wrong with the story because the hope that I cherish the most is the fact I am able to please my readers.

And so here is Fleurs de les Secrète Lune.

Fleurs de les Secrète Lune

By: Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter Two: The Third Sister, Tiffany Samantha

Hermione's POV

"You alright Mione? You've been looking out the window ever since we got back home!" Ginny asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired right now. We've been shopping all day I just needed a little break." I yawned.

Seriously, I am tired. All that thinking can tire a girl out, you know.

"Oh, okay then. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up tomorrow before the train leaves." Ginny went off.

I let out a relieved sigh and looked out the window once more.

It's hard for someone to lose their mother at such a young age. I could remember every detail of my mother. Her name was Angelique Belle Lé Trix, she was considered to be the most beautiful witch of France. She had long, shiny light brown hair, and mesmerizing brown eyes. She was smart and kind, and then when love hit her she just blanked out. She began to fall very hard for her first love, Sir Henry Gingham.

Sir Henry Gingham was, even though I hate him not even I can deny this, a very good-looking man. Let's say that when a woman would look into his amber eyes, they would instantly fall for his charm. This womanizing prince was as devious as he is attractive. His dark blond hair, his physical body, his deep voice was the weakness of women everywhere. In other words, he can get any woman he wanted.

However, Angelique Belle Lé Trix was not just any woman. She managed to play hard to get for five months, which is history for the yearning man. She just couldn't hold on anymore and gave in. And so, the two had an 'happily-ever after' that lasted only five minutes. The man had gone off all over again in search for another woman.

This time, this woman was a bit foreign. Her name was Anastacia Anjelita Flor de Luna and this Spanish beauty was another desired witch. She had jet black hair and light brown eyes, and a very beautiful voice. I remember the first meeting between her and mother. She sounded so soft, I wanted to just hug her because she sounded so hurt, so emotional. She was also very kind, she had begged mother to not have any revengeful thoughts towards her or her family. Mother was never the woman to have any bad thought about anybody and easily complied. Only a few days later, while Katerina and I were still in grade school, they had been obliterated by Lord Voldemort. After, as Katerina left to her grandmother, we drifted further apart.

There are days where I want to just torture my father for everything he's done to mother and I. I want to tell him of the things he deserves, the things that I want to show him, that I will avenge my mother and take revenge for what he did. But then, in my mind I feel like what's the point? He wouldn't care, to him I'd be just some deranged little girl who believes that I am his daughter and immediately will send me away.

'So you changed your name as well.' I heard a voice in my head. It sounded familiar, like I've heard it many times before.

'I'm guessing you don't remember who I am, or the fact that years ago we made this small link that we almost forgot, at least a link that I haven't.' I suddenly remembered.

NOT.

'Seriously, who is this?' I questioned back.

'It's Katerina remember?! Jeez to think you have father's eyes and not his brain!' Katerina yelled.

I rolled my eyes, 'Well sorry Miss No-Life I've been having too much of a blast here to remember you.'

'Such cruel words, Isabella. Are you thinking of father again?' she asked.

Bingo.

'He is not considered father, he's considered a cruel man who cares nothing of sex and—'

'The third child is Tiffany Samantha. The mother is Victoria Kingsley, a commoner of America.' Katerina interrupted me.

'I see, but why a commoner? At least our mothers were something of royal value.' I snorted.

'It seems that this woman had loads of money left over from her boob job.' Katerina said bitterly.

'Oh yeah that's right. The first child is the calm one, the second child revengeful and the third is spoiled. Who knew?' I sniggered.

'Cierre para arriba! That's not true! No soy enojado en el padre!'

'Usted si, usted lo odia que usted desea matarle! Okay enough Spanish now!'

'But—'

'No! I'm going to sleep.'

'I'm attending Hogwarts with you.'

'I am going to.. wait WHAT?!'

'You heard me. Well sleep tight!'

'KATERINA!'

'……………………'

"Damn it!" I growled.

"What happened?!" Ginny ran in.

I just stared at her, "What?"

"You just screamed 'damn it'!" she yelled.

"Really? When?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh never mind!" she stomped out.

I sighed, 'That was close.'

'Hah hah vouz avez obtenu dans l'ennui!' Katerina taunted.

'Ferme-la!' I pouted started to sleep.

* * *

Cierre para arriba!- Shut up!

No soy enojado en el padre!- I don't hate father!

Usted si, usted lo odia que usted desea matarle- Yes you do, you hate him so much you wish to kill him.

Hah hah vouz avez obtenu dans l'ennui!- Hah hah you got in trouble!

Ferme-la!- Shut up!

So yeah. I used the AltaVista translator for this. Please review this chapter! Goodnight!


	3. Chapter Three: Forgotten Underwear

Disclaimer- If I wanted to be someone, who would I be? J.K Rowling!

Note from authoress: Oh wow, 12 reviews. I'm so happy! First of all, I'd like to say thank you to Hermyrocks for informing me about the bad translation of 'Spanish' I've posted. I promise you that chapter two was the only chapter to have a foreign language since clearly _some_ translators cannot be trusted. Well no, I can't say that, the people who made translators like that did a very hard job of making them and I respect all their work. Hopefully this chapter is longer, I cannot promise you that it will be or anything. I really try hard to find time to write. Last night, I stayed up to 1:00 A.M just to finish and post the second chapter.

Now that this is over, let's move on to the story.

Fleurs de les Secrète Lune

By: Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter Three: Forgotten Underwear, and the Hermione's Warning

Hermione's POV

_Beep…Beep… Beep…_

I groaned looking at my cell phone. 5:00 A.M, are you freaking serious?!

"It's about time you woke up! You have four hours to get ready!" Ginny screeched.

Oh no! Four hours?! That's so short!

"Sorry Gin, I guess I was really tired last night." I stretched.

"Yeah, well hurry up! Mum wants you down in fifteen minutes!" she slammed the door and I heard her footsteps going down the stairs.

I sighed collapsing on my bed, what is it with these people? You'd think they needed a break or something.

'I think you better dress up right now.' I heard _it's_ voice in my head.

'Oh it's the demon from Spain. Why are you going to Hogwarts? Stay at Beauxbatons!' I whined.

'Oh hush up! Look, the reason I'm going to Hogwarts is because I have family there.'

'Yeah, I don't think the rats want you.' I snorted.

'Not the rats, you stupid idiot, you!' she screamed.

'Oh! I see now, you just want protected from big sister Isa.' I joked.

'Right, get protection from you? I'd rather dig a hollow hole and just wait for Lord Voldy to kill me.'

'You do that.' I said passively as I started to change.

'So, what are you going to wear? Obviously not brown because I'm wearing brown.' She said snootily.

'And what if I do wear brown? Brown does match my eyes.' I grinned.

'Shut up, your eyes are _his_ eyes. Far as I know, you're the only child to obtain it.' She laughed.

'I _know_ that. Let's get off this subject. Did father divorce the commoner yet?' I asked comparing earrings.

'I think he's actually staying with this one.'

'What? Why?' I asked, 'I mean, she's a commoner and all she has is money and… and… boobs! He's probably loading up on it.'

'No! His mum and dad actually gave them their blessings when they got married!'

'…'

'Isa? Are you there?'

'I'll talk to you when we get on the train.' I closed off the link.

I stared at myself wondering.

Why? Why couldn't they give mother a chance, and see her for who she truly is? She was an incredible mother, a fantastic woman, a beautiful duchess of France and a smart witch. Did they know this is what's going to happen? That Sir Henry Gingham would definitely cheat of mother? No. That's not possible, that's absurd!

"Hermione, come down already!" I heard Ron whine.

"Coming!" I answered back.

There are days when I truly envy the Weasleys. Their family was complete, they were happy, poor but humble, this is truly the definition of happiness.

Normal POV

Hermione walked down the stairs, receiving stairs from the Weasleys and Harry.

"Good morning. Sorry I took so long." She said brightly, hoping to get the unwanted attention away from her.

They nodded and as every Weasley family morning started, they began chatting away with each other.

"Hey Mione, what's up with you? You seem different." Ginny asked concerned, "Ever since we got home yesterday, you've been acting weird."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, I was just tired remember? I'm fine now, promise."

"Pinky promise?" Ginny held up her pinky.

"Err… promise." Hermione nodded linking them together.

"So Ron, you've got all your things ready?" Harry asked.

"Yup, everything's packed up and ready to go!" Ron bit into his burger.

"I refuse to believe that, dear Ronny boy." Fred smacked the burger away from Ron's hand.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Ron complained.

"Did you check your wand?" George asked.

"Did you check your uniforms?"

"Did you check your socks?"

"Did you check your shoes?"

"And most importantly," the two twins said together, "Did you check your underwear?"

The children, besides poor Ron, burst out laughing.

"Fred! George!" Ron said embarrassed.

"What? We don't want what happened in your first year happening all over again do we?" George laughed.

"What happened?" Harry laughed.

"Harry!" Ron whined.

"Why don't you tell us Fred?" George grinned.

"No, it's fine. Why don't you tell us, George?" Fred smirked.

"We'll both say it." George and Fred nodded to each other.

"Well you see—"

"Ron was so excited to go to Hogwarts—"

"That he forgot to pack underwear—"

"And then he had to wear the same underwear for one week!" Fred laughed.

"Disgusting!" Hermione laughed, Ron blushed.

"I know right!" George laughed.

"So anyway—"

"Mum came over to the Gryffindor common room of the boys and announced—"

"Ron! I have your underwear!"

"Ron was so embarrassed he ran away!"

"And all the kids made fun of him!"

The children, once again except Ron, burst out laughing.

The morning was filled with humor and warmth as the breakfast continued.

Two hours later, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were already on platform 9¾.

Hermione just sat there, looking up at the clear sky.

'There's another child, isn't there?' she asked herself, looking back down at the pavement of the train station.

'_There are four children. The first shall obtain the eyes, the second shall obtain the mind, the third shall obtain the money, and the fourth shall be forgotten and endangered.'_

'Endangered, huh?' Hermione sighed leaning back, 'She must be important.'

"So you're thinking about her too, Isabella?" a soft voice smiled.

Hermione looked up into dark brown eyes, "Hello Katerina."

The dark haired beauty sat down next to her, "My name's not Katerina anymore." She leaned on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, my name's not Isabella anymore." Hermione sighed.

"What's your new name?" Katerina asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione looked over at her and saw a disgusted look.

"Granger? What is that, like a forest ranger thing?" Katerina laughed.

"Hah hah, "Hermione laughed sarcastically, "And what's your name Miss Famous?"

"Victoria de la Fuente." She said proudly.

Hermione snorted, "Seems just like you."

"Mione! There you are! We've been looking for you…" Ginny looked over to Katerina, "Oh I'm sorry, are you new?"

Katerina nodded standing up, "Yes. I'm Victoria de la Fuente. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Ahem." Ron, Harry, Fred and George coughed.

Hermione stood up and introduced them.

"Oh yeah, Victoria this is Ron, Ginny's older brother,"

Ron blushed, "Hey."

"This is Fred and George Weasley, older brothers of Ron and Ginny,"

The twins smiled cheekily, "Hello there."

"And this is Harry Potter."

Katerina looked at him and observed him, "Hmm I see. So this is the one?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, the boy who—"

"I don't like to think of him that way," Victoria smirked, "I'll call him the One Who Got Away."

He blushed, "Um okay?"

Ginny was getting annoyed, "So Mione, what your relationship with Victoria?"

Katerina laughed and hugged Hermione, "Mione is my best friend in the entire world and—" she looked down and saw what color Hermione was wearing, "Oh my God you're wearing brown, you bitch!"

Hermione grinned, "No one said I wasn't."

"But I'm wearing brown!" she whined.

"Too bad." Hermione pushed her off.

"That's not fair Mione." Katerina pouted.

"As I said, too bad." Hermione turned Katerina, "Let's hurry. The train is coming any minute."

"Well look here, it's the mudblood." A familiar deep voice smirked.

The two women turned and Hermione sneered, "Ferret."

"And who is this? One of your mudblood friends come to bid goodbye?" Pansy laughed.

"If she was a none magical mudblood, what would she be doing here in the first place?" Hermione countered making Blaise laugh.

"Shut up Zabini." Pansy growled.

"Mione, I think we'd better go I—" Ginny grabbed her arm trying to get her away.

"No." Hermione wrenched her arm back and stepped up to Draco.

"Listen up _ferret_. I am not the nerdy, unattractive, girl I was last year. Unless you don't want me to burn your skin with my flesh I suppose you back off before I cut something off that you and Pansy really need." She snarled looking at him straight in the eye.

He sneered, "Why you little mudblood—"

She pointed a wand to his stomach and pushed it dangerously making him wince in pain, "Watch those words Malfoy. I may just kill you sooner than expected."

"Hermione, we better get on." Ginny and Ron grabbed her arms as she put her wand away.

Ron and Ginny brought Hermione inside and Katerina glared at Pansy, "I'm not a mudblood, and if you knew who Hermione and I truly were, you'd be begging for mercy." she stepped inside leaving the trio alone.

"What does she mean? Me? Falling on my hands and knees for the mudblood? I don't think so." Pansy snorted getting on.

Draco put a hand on his stomach, 'Ouch. What is with that demented mudblood?'

Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "You alright?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah I'm—"

"NO WAIT!" Crabbe and Goyle ran to them as they huffed and puffed.

"Phew we made it." they gasped for air.

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes before grabbing their collars, "Let's go." they dragged them inside.

And so the journey begins..

* * *

Alright! I guess this is the longest chapter I've written. LOL. So please review, I really worked hard on this one. Now I'm off to take a nap! 


	4. Chapter Four: Silly, Silly, Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't even own a donut. How pathetic is that?

Note from Authoress: Alright. I'm getting kind of tired with that Spanish translation gone bad thing. Look, it's not that I don't need your help, it's just that I don't want to be told more than once. I'm really sorry about the 'translation' but I really did not know since I only have Spanish blood and not actually Spanish relations. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, I don't think I've gotten any negative reviews yet, I'm happy of that.

No introduction this time!

* * *

Fleurs de les Secrète Lunes

By: Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter Four: Silly, Silly, Ginny

_Somewhere in a carriage…_

Katerina muttered ill words against some Muggle book she bought during her vacation in America.

"Ridiculous how the author focuses on this miserable girl and yet the poor, fragile, goody-two shoes got the prince. How stupid is that?" she commented.

Others were even directed to the author, "This stupid woman! To think people actually read crap like this! Ugh, it's disgusting! Good always prevailing, what the freak?!" she growled shutting the book closed, "Stupid Lauren Forquar." She muttered.

"Ouch! Hey Victoria!" Ginny walked in almost falling over.

"Hey Ginny!" Katerina quickly remembered her name. Talk about being stupid.

"What's up?" Ginny asked sitting next to her.

"Oh nothing. Just reading a crappy book. How about you?" Katerina smiled.

"Oh God! I absolutely hate Blaise Zabini! He gets on my nerves so much! I swear I want to punch him sometimes!" Ginny growled.

"Then why don't you?" Katerina asked.

"Victoria," Ginny looked at her, "If I absolutely hate him, why would I want to go five feet near him?"

"Well let's ask an expert at that!" Katerina stood up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go ask Mione!" the two ran out.

Hermione and… Draco.

"Insolent brat." She growled.

"Mudblood." He growled.

"That's getting kind of old you know." She smirked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I'm getting tired of your face." He snarled.

She scoffed looking out the window, "There are days when I think you're gay Malfoy. Not that it's a bad thing."

He looked at her shocked, "What?! Gay?! And why isn't that a bad thing?! It's horrible!"

She laughed, "I see men looking at you all the time. Like it's the way Pansy looks at you. Trust me, it's pretty disgusting."

He grinned leaning towards her, looking directly in her eyes, "Then how do you look at me?" he smirked seductively.

She blushed, about to respond until the door burst open.

"MIONE! WE NEED TO—"Katerina and Ginny looked at her.

Hermione and Draco gulped, _Fuck._

"I leave you for five minutes and this is what you do to me?! What about those years that I left you? Did you lose your virginity?!" Katerina screeched and Hermione winced.

"No way! I hate this guy!" Hermione whined and looked at Draco, "Tell her!"

"Seriously! I don't like her! Maybe she likes me but… OWW!" Hermione kicked his leg.

"You jerk! I don't like you! You're just a spoiled brat like that Tiffany Samantha!" she growled.

"You compare me to a half-blood?!" he growled, "Oh you're going to get it now Granger!"

"Try me Spawn of Lucius Malfoy!" she growled.

"AH!" he grabbed her wrists.

"You bastard! Get off of me!" she growled squirming.

"Shut up bitch! Like this is making me feel good!" he yelled.

"I bet you it is." She growled lowly.

"Whatever you say Granger." He growled.

"Okay okay!" Katerina separated the two and held them away from each other.

"We get it! You two hate each other, fine! We just need questions." She sighed relieved that they sat back down.

"Ferret." Hermione snarled.

"Mudblood." He growled back.

"Okay. So little Ginny here has a little problem. Mr. Zabini won't leave her alone. So she wants to tell him what's really up yet can't stand a mere five feet away from him—" Blaise _so happened_ to pass by and heard his name.

It was true, he had a really unusual attraction to the daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Yeah!" Ginny interrupted, "He's so annoying! I mean he keeps on calling me names, and poking me! Seriously I just want to tell him to leave me alone!"

Blaise was amazingly and genuinely hurt by Ginny's words, however she did have a point.

She was with Potter and she was happy.

Was he seriously going to ruin her life?

Too late. I guess he already did.

"How do you manage to stay by Malfoy even when you hate him?" Ginny finally asked.

_Hate._ Those words so familiar to him.

"Wow. This is really hard to explain." Hermione began, "I guess that it just grows on you." She shrugged.

"Grows on you?! Are you serious?" Draco looked at her.

"Yeah, I mean Mudblood's getting kind of old isn't it?" she looked at him.

Draco scratched his chin, "I guess so. I should just nickname you Filthy."

"Nah nah, sounds like Filch. Lord knows I'm too pretty to be called that." Hermione crossed her legs thinking.

"Dirt pie?"

"Eww no. Sounds like honey pie and that sounds so wrong."

"You're right. We'll think about that later. Next question." Draco looked up at the two women who already began to leave.

"Hey hey wait!" Hermione yelled and they stopped in their tracks.

"God tell me she didn't say wait." Ginny groaned.

"Look, tell me what the situation is first." Hermione sighed.

"There is no situation! He hates me, I hate him! He stalks me, I'm trying to get away! Tell me what to do!" Ginny whined.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then looked at her, "Could it be that he likes you?"

Blaise eyes widened, he had to stop them before they can say the truth.

"Hey. Oh hey, it's the poor one." He said disgusted at Ginny.

"Watch your mouth Zabini or—"

"Or what? You'll hit me? Sorry, you can't afford that. You don't have insurance." He said coldly.

Ginny tried to say something back but nothing could come out of her mouth. Instead, tears came out her eyes and she ran away.

"Ginny!" Katerina ran after her.

"What you do that for Zabini?!" Hermione growled.

Zabini just sat down, "I just told her the truth, that's all." He shrugged.

"You idiot!" Hermione ran after her.

"I'm hopeless aren't I?" Blaise sighed placing his head in his hands.

"Why'd you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because you do it all the time."

Draco's eyes widened.

_Shit._ He knew.

* * *

Hermione and Katerina ran looking around for Ginny. 

"Damn it. How can she run so fast?" Katerina panted.

"One girl can only go so far!" Hermione panted.

"This is the end! We've looked everywhere and nothing!" Katerina looked around.

"Damn it Gin. Where are you?!" Hermione yelled.

_Somewhere…_

"Let go of me! Mhmmmhm!!!" Ginny screamed as the woman tied a rope around her mouth, shutting her off.

"I'll drag the two daughters over and kill them both. They can't ruin my reputation." The woman growled.

"MHHMMM!!" Ginny tried to scream.

"Shut up you worthless witch!" she hit Ginny's head and Ginny fell unconscious.

_Somebody… Help me…_

_

* * *

_

Hmm... I wonder who that is. Well if you want to know, then TOO BAD. Lolz, sorry about that. I believe that I can do better, but this is actually my first cliffie. I'm sooo proud. So anyways, review! Hopefully I get a huge review again from -0Crimson-Pearl0-. Thanks so much for the reviews, i'm really learning a lot from them. So everyone else, REVIEW as well.


	5. Chapter Five: Silly, Silly, Ginny Pt II

Disclaimer: Hot dogs? Hot dogs anyone? If you're asking me why I'm selling hot dogs it's because I need to earn money to buy Harry Potter from J.K Rowling.

Note from Author: I'm on lunch break so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Beeeeeeeep.

* * *

Fleur de les Secrète Lunes 

Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter Five: Silly, Silly, Ginny Part II

"That's preposterous." Draco growled, "I could never love a mudblood."

"Duh, ofcourse you don't _like_ her," Blaise grinned, "You love her."

Draco snarled, "I hate her Zabini. She's a fucking mudblood for Merlin's sake."

"Yeah I know but—"

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Ron burst in taking Blaise by the collar.

Blaise growled, "Get your paws off my shirt or else I'll get your whole family to pay for it!"

Ron snarled, "Enough with the poor jokes tell me where the fuck is my sister!"

" I don't know! She just ran off!" Blaise kicked him off.

"Ron!" Harry ran to him and Ron glared up at Draco and Blaise.

"You don't even deserve her Potty. I know you cheated on her with Lovegood." Blaise snarled.

"Don't even change the subject Zabini!" Harry growled.

Ron just pushed Harry off, "I'm going off to look for her!" he ran off.

* * *

Hermione panted running, she and Katerina had split up for more coverage. 

'Did you find her yet?!' Katerina asked panting.

'No. You?' Hermione asked.

'We've looked around the whole place. What's going on?! She couldn't have fallen or jumped out the window.' Katerina replied.

'Wait. There's one place.' Hermione said lowly.

'Where?'

'The last carriage.'

'Okay! Let's go!' Katerina began to run.

'No! Katerina don't!' Hermione yelled.

'Why? There's no problem here it's just AHH!' Katerina screamed.

"Katerina!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

_With Draco and everyone…_

The four men looked around for Ginny.

"Damn it, you find her yet?!" Ron growled.

"No! Where could she have gone?!" Harry snarled looking further around.

"This is your entire fault Zabini!" Draco growled.

"What the hell? You don't even care about her!" Blaise yelled.

"Yeah but because of you and your little comments, my really expensive clothes, which is worth more than this train, is getting dirty!" Draco pouted.

"_Katerina!"_

The men instantly froze as they heard Hermione's scream.

"Well why aren't we moving?!" it was Draco who pushed them all.

* * *

"Katerina! You… you…" Hermione ran towards her and saw water spilt all over her, "You slipped on a bucket of water and wet yourself. Glorious teenager you are." she smirked. 

"Shut up! You practically screamed my name in worry!" Katerina pouted.

"Please! Now _this_ is what I get for leaving you for all those years!" Hermione put a hand on her hip.

"Whatever just help me up!" Katerina reached for her arm.

"Hey hey watch it! OWW!" Hermione fell and got wet too.

"Well well, look at this." They looked up and saw Draco smirking down at them.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione tried standing until she felt a pain in her ankle, "Okay oww… oww."

"Jeez Granger get up!" Draco helped her up.

"I can't! My ankle hurts you arse!" Hermione groaned in pain.

"Oh boy!," Draco said in annoyance and turned to Blaise, "Hurry up and get the Weaslette out of there." He turned to Hermione, "Brace yourself." He smirked.

"Huh? Wait what?!" Hermione screamed as she was picked up bridal style.

"Let me down Draco Malfoy! Hey are you listening to me?! HEY—"

"Hurry up Zabini! I'll be there in a few minutes." Draco spoke over her and began walking.

"Let me down NOW Malfoy!" Hermione demanded.

"For once in your life Granger, shut the hell up and let me help you for Merlin's sake!" he growled, not that hate type but the worried kind of, what the hell were you thinking and you could've gotten yourself killed, type.

She was really shocked by his words and stayed silent, now THAT really worried Draco Malfoy.

"Why aren't you talking?" he asked quietly as they neared the carriage.

"You know, you'd think I'd have something to say to that but… I don't." she whispered, "Why didn't you leave me there?" she looked up at him.

He looked away blushing, "I don't know. You would've annoyed me to hell if I'd left you there."

She snorted, "Oh. _That's_ why."

He looked at her.

"For once I actually thought you were a human and was worried." She laughed harshly, "Stupid me."

He opened the door and laid her on the cushions of the bench.

"I think I can handle it from here." She sat up only to wince at the pain.

"Don't think I'm blind and that I didn't see that." Draco said bringing up her robe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!?" she screamed.

"Like I want to do this, Granger! Look just stay still and—" Draco poked the broken ankle and Hermione kicked him.

"Oww! What the hell Granger?!" Draco screamed in pain and Hermione sat up concerned, despite the pain.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." She said sincerely.

He looked up at her and their faces were almost touching.

"I doubt you mean that…" he whispered against her skin.

"Don't take me for granted Malfoy." She whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes until someone knocked on the door.

'Shit.' They both thought as Draco stood up to answer the door.

"I heard about what's going on." Some nurse lady entered the door, "Mr. Malfoy, I think you should help the others. I'll take care of Hermione here."

Draco nodded, taking one last look at Hermione and left.

Hermione sighed laying back down.

"Ms. Hermione," the nurse settled beside her and looked at her ankle, "This is going to hurt a bit."

Hermione braced herself for the pain, hopefully she would not cry out.

'Damn you, Malfoy. What did you do to me?' she thought.

* * *

_"That's right. Come on little ones. I will destroy you all..." the sinister voice chuckled, it was a manly voice._

_"I will not let them destroy our plan." the woman beside him growled, "Even if I have to kill an innocent life I'll do anything to make sure they don't reveal the truth."_

_Ginny listened in, 'Who's they? It can't be Hermione or Victoria could it?' she thought._

_"They must not regain the crown. I will kill Isabella and Katerina Gingham." the man snarled._

_"Otherwise known as Hermione Granger and Katerina Flordeluna." the woman snarled._

_Ginny gasped, no freaking way._

_

* * *

_

Uhoh. Ginny knows now! Is she going to snitch or is she going to keep it in? Hmm, and does she know that Harry's been cheating on her? I wonder really. So anyways, not my best, trust me Finals suck, so **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six: I'm Not Afraid To Die

Disclaimer- And so the little girl, Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh, continues to pray that the next time she wakes up, she'll be J.K Rowling.

Note from the author: Hehe, I like being creative in my disclaimers, makes me feel unique instead of those "I don't own Harry Potter." I mean, you could make it a bit humorous with, "I don't own Harry Potter, and don't kill me." Or "I don't own Harry Potter and if you wish to sue me then I'll give you my sock." Somewhere around those places I guess. Anyways, reviews are precious to me but there are not a lot of them these days. I wonder why? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. All I want to know is if they liked it or if they wanted me to fix something up a bit. Anyways, go on with the story!

Fleurs de les Secrète Lunes

Aisu-Kurimu-Yummeh

Chapter Six: I'm Not Afraid To Die, As Long As I Kill You First.

'I really would've liked to stay.' Draco thought in his head, then stopped and shook his head, 'What am I thinking?! She's a mudblood!'

He felt his forehead, "Am I sick or something?"

"Drakey!" Pansy pounced on him.

"Ugh! Parkinson, get off of me!" Draco yelled pushed her off.

"Why do you always turn me away, Drakey? I know you like me." She smirked in what she calls 'seductive' and what he calls disgusting.

"Okay Pansy, I like you as a FRIEND type. Not that way I like other women." He stood up and brushed off the dust, "Now come on and help us save the Weaslette!"

Pansy wrinkled her nose, "Wait what? You want _me _to save _her_? Are you sick, Draco Malfoy?"

"Look, Blaise is supposedly in 'love' with her and—"

"That's just disgusting." Pansy snorted.

"Yes, but he needs our help and—"

"Fine. Whatever, let's get this over with." Pansy and Draco walked to the last carriage.

_With Hermione…_

"Now you just relax Ms. Granger, I'll come back in a few minutes." The nurse smiled and left the room.

Hermione sighed and took out her cd player.

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
Since glances can cripple  
The heart and devour the soul_

Images began playing in her head.

**'Hey mommy, where's my daddy? Everyday, there are girls playing in the playground and their daddies pick them up. Where's mine?' the young Isabella asked her young mother.**

**'You don't have a father, honey. He left us when I was pregnant with you.' Angelique answered hugging her.**

**'Why?' she asked.**

**'Honestly, Isa, I have no idea.' Angelique sighed.**

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside you  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

**'Hey, mom?' the six year old Isabella asked her mother.**

**'What is it honey?' Angelique asked looking out the window.**

**'What's his name?' Isabella asked.**

**'Whose name, sweetie?' Angelique turned to her.**

**'The man who impregnated you and just left you to dust.' Isabella said harshly.**

**'You mean your father?' Angelique asked.**

**'I guess. You said I don't have a father.' Isabella snorted.**

**'Honey, look. What I meant is that you don't have one with us.' Angelique said softly.**

**'What's his name? I want to make him pay.' Isabella sneered.**

**'His name is…'**

_Out of his mind  
The weight pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind  
Mid-day to losing  
Stop pushing this out of his head  
Maybe out of his mind  
Out of his mind_

**Isabella sighed as she entered the corner store, how could her mother be so naïve?**

**'Sir Henry Gingham, prince of England. I am a damned princess.' She snorted accidentally knocking into someone.**

**'Oh my Lord, I am so sorry.' The girl in front of her apologized.**

**'No I'm sorry. I wasn't looking.' Isabella looked into the eyes of the girl.**

**This girl, this strange girl.**

**Who is she?**

**'I'm Katerina Inocencia Flordeluna.' She held out her hand.**

**Isabella stared at it and then shook it smiling, 'Isabella Desiree Lé Trix**.'

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of whats inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)  
(Crawls like a worm)  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)_

'**You… you're my…' Isabella whispered as her mother nodded.**

**'Madre, how can this be?!' Katerina looked at Anastacia.**

**'Your… your father's first child and first wife. Rina, your father left her for me.' Anastacia said ashamed.**

**'Please don't have any bad thoughts about me or my family, ' she whispered, 'We aren't like one of those broads that go after married men. I didn't even know that he was—'**

**'Anastacia, you look, sound, and seem not like one of those broads at all. You seem very respectable, and as the duchess of Spain I can see that.' Angelique smiled.**

**'I can see why they praise the duchess of France, your kindness is too much.' Anastacia smiled blinking back tears.**

_How he knows  
If he can't believe and it grows  
And so it goes  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird _

Out of his mind  
The weight pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind

**'Mother! We're back!' Katerina and Isabella opened the door.**

**'What the…' they gasped seeing everything broken.**

**'Mom? Mom!' Isabella screamed finding her dead body on the stairs.**

**'Madre… how did this?!' Katerina sobbed on her mother's cold chest.**

**'So you're the two damned princesses, huh?' a voice snarled, 'I will see to it that you two are disposed of.'**

**Katerina glared, 'Who are you?!'**

**'You don't need to know.' The man grinned sadistically holding up his wand.**

**Isabella held Katerina closely.**

**Katerina just stared at the man.**

**'Avada—'**

**'It can't end like this…' Isabella whispered and then stood up bravely, her eyes turning into a dark amber, 'I will avenge my mother!'**

**'What is this?!' the man screamed.**

**Isabella held out her hand, 'Die!'**

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside you  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone  
He's holding his breath half to death  
(Holding his breath half to death)  
Terrified  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm  
(Crawls like a worm)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
Crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_With Draco and the others…_

"Dammit!" Draco growled kicking the door open, "Nothing again!"

"Right there!" Blaise pointed to the very last door.

**_"Damn it!" the woman whispered, "The first child isn't here! She's the one we need the most!" _**

**_"We'll escape then. We'll get to her in Hogwarts." The man sneered. _**

**_"Okay then." The woman whispered and the two escaped. _**

"Ginny!" Ron and Harry yelled as the saw Ginny sitting down tied up.

Blaise pushed them aside and looked at her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Ginny looked at him and muttered something, "Mmhmhmh…"

Blaise took off the rope that stopped her from talking and she looked at him, "I _hate_ you."

* * *

Haha, wow. Did any of you expect that last part? I was a bit wary of that myself. anyway, review! Btw, I don't own the song. It's The Bird and the Worm by The Used. I love it.


End file.
